Spirited Love
by Violet Angelz
Summary: A love and hate story between Ryuki. What will happened between them when evil started to disrupt the peace in digimon world? Would Ryo learn how to love Ruki? Read to find out! Bonus! Throwing in all the digimon characters from all series!
1. The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rika and Ryo and all the other Digimon characters that I had used in this fic and the Chinese Ghost Story I may add in! But I do own the plot!  
  
Title: Spirited Love  
  
Chapter 1: The one  
  
Summary: Timid Rika and jerk Ryo! Characters' personality exchange! This story takes place in one of the area of the ancient Digimon World. An angst love story about Rika, the daughter of a rich businessman and Ryo, the son of a high-ranking official of the DW. They met as a child. Rika had liked Ryo at the first sight but for Ryo, it was annoyed at the first sight, for Rika was just too perfect and ignorant for his likes, and in his eyes, it meant bad news. When they grown up, Rika's feeling turned into love while Ryo find her to be more nuisance and irritating. What happened when Ryo rejected her and caused her to runaway? What happened if demons try to disrupt the peace of the DW and Rika happen to be one of their victims? Will Ryo ever learned love her? Find out in 'Spirited Love'! Surprising twists in the story! Do not miss out! Later part of the story is based on a Chinese Ghost Story and I love so much! This also included the characters from Digimon 1 and 2, tamers and frontier. They would be bonded in such a way that some of the characters would either become siblings or lover.

AN: Rika and Ryo are OOC as I had mentioned before but they will… I think I better keep my mouth shut and leave it for the readers to find out! Rika **does** have a loving family at the **beginning.** This story consisted of angst, humor, romance, supernatural, spiritual and demons. Well, I not sure how many chapters there will be but please do reviews. Reviews help me to improve my story but please avoid flaming, as it will be use to…roast my strawberry marshmallows!################################

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life was nothing to talk or think about. It had all started with a boy, a boy who I loved ever since I had ever known how to love a boy. A boy named Akiyama Ryo who had changed my life forever ever since we met. Life seemed to be perfect for me before he walked into my life ten years ago.

I had remembered that I first lay my eyes on him when his family arrived at the "Land of Purity" from the "Land of Friendship" to give their blessing to Princess Zoe, the youngest sister of Princesses Mimi and Miyako, as she was going to turn six years old. Princess Mimi was ten years old while Princess Miyako was eight years old at the time. During that time, my father felt that it was his responsibility to invite them to stay at our Mansion as they were representing the King and Queen of 'Friendship' to come here.

All I could recall from that time was that I saw a mysterious boy, standing alone by the lake in my garden, looking bored and annoying, and with a frown gracing on his handsome face. He seemed to be a few years older than I am and, had dark and brownish short hair, but this was not my consent at that time. At that moment, all I could think of, was 'who is this boy? Why does this boy standing there? Why was him doing here?' Question after question kept popping out in my head. I was standing behind an ancient tree, peeping at the boy and wondered should I or should I not go and bother him? After some time, I finally mastered my courage, though I am known for being the most reserved girl in the "Purity" land, and approached him slowly and cautiously, as he would bite me. But would he, well would it hurt to just try it? I did not think so…

I reached out a timid hand and tapped him on one of his shoulders. I was too afraid to open my mouth at that time, but he did not turn his head to acknowledge my presence, he just stood there, with a faraway look on his face. I tapped his shoulder once again but this time, his shrugged his shoulder as if to tell me to go away and should not bother him again.

Surprisingly, I felt a bit more daring. Maybe it because this boy gave me a sense of curious and I tapped his shoulders one more time. This time he gave me a reaction but that not what I had thought it would be like. He turned toward me furiously, eyes closed and the corners of his mouth twisted annoyingly. He opened his mouth and…

"WOULD YOU STOP BOTHERING ME! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" He snapped viciously.

I was very shocked, real shocked that my words hanged at the tip of my tongue. He opened his eyes and looked at me stunned as if he was expected someone else. As stunned as he could look, he started to scowl again and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I… er… I…jjusst…wwaannn…" I stammered, fear rose up into my heart.

He glared at me coldly and with an irritating look, he stomped away. I could still remember hearing him muttered furiously to himself as he walked past me, "all girls are **pests**, **brainless little pests**! Can't seem to have a little peace with they following me around."

I was very downhearted after that. But even though I was infamous for my timorous, strangely, I was determined to prove him wrong. I wanted to prove to him that I was unlike all those girls that he had ever met, that I wanted to be his friend and not fan.

I never had any idea why I am so determined to change his mind about me, but I just know that I should and must do this. During the time he resided at my mansion, I learned that his name was Akiyama Ryo. I would always tried my best to chat with him and volunteered to show him around the land of "Purity". All these had failed miserable as he always brushed me off unfriendly but I never gave up.

Years come and go quickly. His family would always come to "Purity Land" once a year for royalty's business and they would always stayed at my mansion for a few weeks. And I would always tried to communicate with him.

When I was eleven years old, I finally realised why I ache for him to regard me as a different girl. I liked him deeply to the point that I cared for him and no matter how he pushed me away. I would always by his side. It is not really love but I craved for his attention, which I had never ever asked for it for someone else, not ever my parent. Only him and shall always be him.

When I was fourteen years old, the liked emerged into love, pure and simple love for a boy, a boy who was a completed opposite of who I am, like fire and water. A boy who would never give me a second look.

But now, I am no longer a little girl who was shy and timid. I am a woman, at the age of seventeen, with a free spirit, who willing to give her life for him, a man who treat everyone cold and unfriendly. I am going to give me one last try. This time, I going to seize the perfect chance to make him recognised me as who I am. The perfect chance whereas he is going to stay here for two years for special training to be a Digimon Tamer.

A woman can wish for it, can't she? Since he was the one.

AN: This chapter, if you haven't figure out, is all about Ruki. Hope you like this chapter. It a bit dramatic but I like this chapter. I used a few months to write out this chapter. This story is used to replace my failed story, "Too late for love". It was, basically, an unorganised and crappy story. I like to think of Ryo making Ruki unhappy. The next chapter would in Ryo's Pov, which would be out at around September or December. Keep check of my livejournal which would be out soon. Please review this story and give me suitable comments. See you soon. 


	2. Definitely Not Her

Disclaimer: See the first chapter!  
  
Title: Spirited Love  
  
Chapter 2: Definitely Not Her

Summary: Timid Rika and jerk Ryo! Characters' personality exchange! This story takes place in one of the area of the ancient Digimon World. An angst love story about Rika, the daughter of a rich businessman and Ryo, the son of a high-ranking official of the DW. They met as a child. Rika had liked Ryo at the first sight but for Ryo, it was hatred at the first sight, for Rika was just too perfect and native for his likes, and in his eyes, it meant bad news. When they grown up, Rika's feeling turned into love while Ryo find her to be more nuisance and irritating. What happened when Ryo rejected her and caused her to runaway? What happened if demons try to disrupt the peace of the DW and Rika happens to be one of their victims? Will Ryo ever learn how to love her? Find out in 'Spirited Love'! Surprising twists in the story! Do not miss out! Later part of the story is based on a Chinese Ghost Story that I loved so much! This story also included the characters from Digimon 1 and 2, tamers and frontier. They would be bonded in such a way that some of the characters would either become siblings or lover.

A big hug to all those who had reviewed the previous chapter! It was really encouraging to see readers reviewing this story. All these reviews gave me motivation to finish off the last part of this story and posted it up.

Dragongirl18: Thanks for being the first reviewer who give me a really nice and positive review. A big bear hug I would try my best and I can assure you that this story would be much more different from other Ryuki story. I have seen your review for "Is it too late". It is the original story that I have planned for but I changed the plot to make it better and more organised, thus Spirited Love is born. I do read a lot of the CCS' fanfics that involve China. Anyway, "Is it too late" was deleted so it... Well let focus our main attention on this fic.

Hellomimmy: Well thank a million for liking this story. At first, this story has nothing to do with spirited away because I haven't watch the animation yet but after I uploaded this fic, my country board-cast Spirited Away, so I might... hee hee… You need to find out yourself -- But as a hint, this story involve lots of supernatural things.

Kari-123: Thanks for your comment! I hoped that you would enjoy this chapter.

Evil Queen: Thank for reviewing my story and volunteered to help me. At this point, I had to prepare for my examinations, which will be coming up very soon. So I do sorry for haven't reply for your last email. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. I might need your help in future with my grammar mistakes, I does know that I bad at grammar thus I would be very grateful for your help.

Luzr-Gurl13: Thank for your review, after receive your review, I decided to finish off the last part of this fic. -. Thank a million!

From ancient times till now, man always held a higher purpose in the world compare to woman. Hero always had a woman by his side, blindly followed his order and was treated as lowly as a slave. Women, who wanted to fight for their rights and equality, always failed in the end.

I always asked God of Digital World. Why life was so unfair to me? Why absurd women and brainless women always loved to hang around me for no good reason? Especially since I hate women! Women, to me, are useless creatures who blindly obey men's order without any complains. I hate this world and all women in this world.

My father once told me that he made a mistake of falling in love with a slut. A slut dared to call herself my mother. She leaves father and I without a reason when I was only a toddler, a toddler who needed his mother desperately. Father was left with a broken heart and mind.

Sometimes after my mother left, rumors were flying around the land of "Friendship", claiming my mother left my father for another man, who was her first love. It was that time that my father faced the greater humiliation he had never ever faced in his life.

As I grown older, I had heard plenty of wicked doings of my mother from my father and the people around me. From that time onward, I had learnt to hate women especially women with a beautiful face, as there was a saying: "the most beautiful woman, the most they will lied to you".

So I vowed to the God. I gave a promise that I would make the entire women population in this world suffered by breaking their hearts and teach them what their retributions would be like if they dared to defied us, the mighty men of this world.

All these years, father had trained me well to be a hard-hearted Digimon tamer, as he believed that it was the nature of humanity that ruined a person's life, including his. Feelings were unnecessary and it could only get in our way if we let its' took over us, which my father definitely wouldn't allow it to happen.

I am now twenty years old. Ready to step into the reality world of taming digimons and be the best tamer in the whole Digimon World. But WHY! Why should I be staying in the land of "Purity" for two years during the final stage of tamers' training?! Why should I be resided in that…that nasty woman's mansion? Why!

That woman was such a nuisance to me. She was not only clueless to my attempt of shaking her off my back, but she also bothered me terribly.

I had remembered that I first lay my poor eyes on her when I had to stay at her mansion because of the third princess of "Land of Purity" birthday. At that time, the King and Queen of "Land of Friendship" asked my father to represent them to give blessing to the princess. I was ordered to follow father, as he wanted me to know how the outside world is like. I felt so infuriated as father told me that one of the dukes of "Land of Purity" had invited us to live at their mansion, and the most annoying thing was the duke had a daughter. Father, though aware that I hated women, ordered me to be nice to her, though himself also hated the idea of staying at a duke's house which full with joy. He told me that since we were the guests, we should be nice to them no matter what as it was out of respect for the duke.

When I reached the "Land of Purity" and entered the mansion, all I could think of was how mad I was. Father sensed my anger and as he did not want to embarrass himself, he sent me to the garden of the mansion and ordered me to stay there until he sent the servant to call for me. Facing lots of people at that time, I had no choice but to follow his order. I hate orders and I was cursing the world for the unfairness he gave me. I, who did not know where the garden was located, asked some servants angrily as to which way would lead me to the garden. Those servants were frightened by me and quickly pointed out which way to go and then scrambled away quickly.

I stomped toward the garden in furious until I reached the middle of it, where the lake located. I never wondered how fast the time passed by. I just stared at the jaded and crystal-clear lake with blank eyes. I was too enraged to notice that there was anyone, beside me, in this immense garden. All I could felt at that time was a hand suddenly tapped me on one of my shoulders. I tried to ignore whomever creature that ever though of touching and kept glancing at the lake with a faraway look. I desperate hoped that they would leave me alone before I exploded in their face.

As I thought that whomever might have finally leave me to be, they tapped me again and this time, I shrugged my shoulder as to gave them a warning that they better leave me alone or else. But to my surprised, they did not leave me alone and they even tapped my shoulder once again!

That was it! I thought furiously. I closed my eyes slowly and turned around casually to whomever that stood there. I could feel a sneered appeared on my mouth and my mouth opened…

"WOULD YOU STOP BOTHERING ME! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" I snapped spitefully.

After I exploded, I heard no movement but only the sound of the wind whistling against the trees in the garden. I opened my eyes and was bewildered. In front of me was a young and timid-looking girl who seemed to be dumbfounded by me. She seemed to be a few years younger than I, with shoulder-length reddish hair. She opened her mouth halfway as if she had wanted to say something. But that was not what I should be thinking of. I quickly wiped away the stunned looks on my face and replaced it with a frown instead. I had narrowed my eyes and stared at her in raged.

"I… er… I…jjusst…wwaannn…" she stuttered with hesitated.

I glared at her with irritation and stomped away without giving her another look, since she did not worth any of my precious time. But as I walked passed her, I deliberately mumbled to myself with irritation that, "all girls are **pests**, **brainless little pests**! Can't seem to have a little peace with they following me around." I gave a slight smirked as I strolled back to the mansion because I had once again hurt another girl's feeling. But I was wrong, and there goes my days of peace.

As I met up with my father, I was introduced to the duke's family of "Land of Purity". And I saw that girl, who had been my victim of hatred early on. Her name was Ruki Nonaka. A name that I had grew to hate it ever more as I had resided at that mansion. She would always approach me from nowhere and started a conversation with me though I ignored her most of the time. When she volunteered to show me around the land of "Purity" I would stroll past her as if I did see her to show that I did not bother or ever care about what she wanted to do. But this girl was just like a pest, never knew what was good or no good for her. She never knew when to give up.

Time flied past quickly, and father would always come to "Purity Land" once a year for royalty's businesses. I just could not understand why father would always stay at that mansion! And that girl would always tried to make me communicate with her. I started to hate even more deeply than before.

Now, I could no longer stand the way she acted towards me. My father even went far ahead that he suggested that since I hated every woman in this world, maybe I should marry that woman. And that did it! I am not only going to the land of "Purity" for my training but also with a mission. I not only want to hurt her feeling but I also want her to know that it was a sin to provoke me.

Because she definitely not the one for me.

AN: This chapter was all about Ryo and the reason as to why he was so cold-hearted. Hope this chapter was up to standard. Though I mentioned that I would be update in September or December but I decided to post it on 31 August. The next chapter will be out in December or January because my major examinations will be coming up soon. Please review this chapter and give me comments on how to improve it.

Next chapter would be on the "reunion" of Ruki and Ryo so it is in third person point of view. Keep check in December.


End file.
